


Адреналин (Adrenaline)

by Fulona_de_Britain



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Experimental Style, Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulona_de_Britain/pseuds/Fulona_de_Britain
Summary: Побег от смерти превратился в гонку за ней.





	Адреналин (Adrenaline)

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось по заявке на Фикбуке, на фразу: "Ты умрешь, и никто не подаст тебе руки".
> 
> Песня: Unreal - Адреналин

      Кто и когда впервые ему это сказал — Скалл уже не помнит.  
  
      Может быть, это было в далеком детстве, и сказал это не отошедший после смерти жены отец.  _Мама умирала одна_.  
  
      Может, слова сорвались с губ старшей сестры. Ей пришлось забросить мечты, чтобы помогать семье.  _О чем она мечтала?_  
  
      Или это обронил какой-то бродяга, встреченный на улице и не получивший ни монетки.   
  
       _Никто никогда не получает желаемого_.  
  
      Можно спрашивать, сколько угодно — Скалл уже не вспомнит.  
  
      Зато вспомнит, какие последствия имела услышанная однажды фраза. Кажется, именно тогда он решил стать каскадером. Смеяться смерти в лицо и ускользать от нее — разве это не весело?  
  
      А Костлявая так быстро приняла правила игры, что в рекордные сроки парень заработал репутацию «бессмертного». И прозвище, приклеившееся сильнее собственного имени, затмившее его — Череп.  
  
      Изгой.  
  
      Кажется, с первого же заезда под псевдонимом «Скалл» никто по имени к нему уже не обращался. Отец умер, а сестра все-таки бросила все и сбежала. Исполнять мечты.  
  
      Кажется, сама его жизнь началась с услышанной однажды фразы. Это была единственная истина, в которую он никогда не переставал верить. Отдающиеся в голове слова всегда были путеводной звездой. Предостережением. Почти целью жизни.  
  
      Безумец.  
  
      Риск, адреналин в крови, вечное движение — наперегонки со смертью. Никогда не останавливаться — и все нипочем! Страха нет и не будет.  
  
      Гений.  
  
      Если никто не подаст мне руки, то я и не умру. Черта с два. Зря надеетесь.  
  
      И удача — вечная спутница. Она держит его за руку и никогда не отпускает. А он заходит все дальше и дальше. И со временем — сам верит в собственное бессмертие. И действительно смеется Костлявой в лицо.  
  
      Скалл так заигрывается в салки со смертью, что уже не понимает, когда это все перестает быть игрой. Когда смерть, которой наскучила игрушка, которую не поймать, отворачивается от него — и что бы он ни делал, он действительно не может умереть. Соскальзывает однажды с мотоцикла, падает с немыслимой высоты, ломает всего пару костей, и через полтора месяца снова рассекает по трассам — назло всем. Кроме себя.  
  
      Побег от смерти превратился в гонку за ней.  
  
      Иногда ведь хочется слабости. Иногда накатывает усталость от вечной гонки, но уже не остановиться. Тормоза сломались. А мчаться куда-то нужно.  
  
      Игра уже давно наскучила и ему, но он так разогнался в свое время, что не может прекратить. Он как вечный двигатель. Он не остановится, пока не сломается. А ломаться не хочется. Хочется — чтобы ветер в лицо, адреналин в венах и смерть рядом.  
  
      Даже друзья-гонщики со временем начинают страшиться соперника, который совсем не боится смерти. Который считает Костлявую своей лучшей подругой. И сам в ужасе от того, что вообще не боится смерти, как бы странно это ни звучало.  
  
  
      Единственная причина, по которой Скалл соглашается пройти испытания чудака в шапке в шахматную клетку — тот обещал новые эмоции. Новый адреналин. Что-то невообразимое!  
  
      На время Череп — интересно, когда он забыл собственное имя? — действительно окунается во что-то новое. Испытания, в которых никто не выживал — а он жив. И снова адреналин кипит в крови, снова смерть с ним рука об руку — лучше ощущения и не придумать!  
  
      Большего облома, чем превращение в ребенка, Скалл в жизни не испытывал. Ему плевать на проклятье — его волнует, что в такой форме до соревнований его не допустят. Другие проклятые ноют, что их превратили в детей, а Череп хочет взвыть, потому что подруга-смерть снова от него ускользнула. Ей нечего делать рядом с  _вечным_  ребенком.  
  
      Он поэтому и подается в мафию. На соревнования карапузов не пропускают, сколько ни уверяй, что это он — легендарный Скалл. А в мафии свой адреналин. В мафии — война. В мафии — Реборн и Колонелло, чем-то похожие на смерть. От них пахнет так же. Поэтому Череп старается держаться рядом. Но и этого становится мало. Надоедает. Они — не смерть. Они — не друзья.  
  
      Десятилетиями ничего не меняется, и жизнь без адреналина наскучивает так, что хочется выть.  
  
      Скалл никогда и никому бы не признался, что обрадовался появлению яда. Нон-тринисетте тянет из «великой семерки» все соки, остальные делают все, чтобы выжить, а Череп наслаждается утекающей жизнью и ждет давнюю подругу с распростертыми объятиями.  
  
      Он умрет, и никто не подаст руку? Чушь.  
  
      Ему руку подаст сама Смерть.


End file.
